Are You Vampire?
by yunshine
Summary: Siwon merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang suka menyendiri bahkan tidak memiliki teman/Wonkyu/Shou-Ai/Oneshoot/RnR please


**Are You Vampire?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T

**Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon and other

**Pairing: **Wonkyu

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior©SMent

All cast©God

Are You Vampire?©yunshine

**Warning: **Shou-Ai, OOC, Gajeness, Tidak mengutamakan EYD, Typo,

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Kedua manik mata milik remaja itu tidak beralih barang sedetikpun dari sosok yang telah mencuri perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini bahkan saat ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di gedung besar ini—gedung sekolahnya. entah kenapa ia merasa tak ada yang lebih menyita perhatiannya selama di sekolah ini selain sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menyepi dan menyendiri. Sosok yang memiliki sepasang iris dengan kilat misterius yang memukau.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun," bahkan kepalanya tidak menunjukkan minat sedikitpun untuk berpaling dari sosok itu ketika ada suara tak asing yang menyapu gendang telinganya.

"Aku tahu," gumamnya membuat si pemilik suara tadi berjengit heran dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak suka telingaku menangkap berita yang nyaris tahayul tapi menurut kabar yang beredar Kyuhyun itu adalah vampir, Siwon-_ie_," Siwon berhasil memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok itu ketika mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan dari orang yang berada di sampingnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan tak percaya dengan sirat tak suka yang begitu kentara.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Siwon-_ie_," ujar remaja berambut merah di sebelah Siwon seraya mengendikkan bahunya membuat Siwon menambahkan kernyitan di dahinya, "Sewaktu diadakan event donor darah di sekolah ini, Kyuhyun tertangkap basah berembuk dengan berkantung-kantung darah. Seragamnya, mulutnya bahkan lantai gudang yang dipakainya menjadi bukti. Darah berceceran dimana-mana.." remaja berambut merah itu menjelaskan sambil sesekali melemparkan tatapan pada sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatan Siwon. Sedang _namja_ dengan garis wajah memukau bermarga Choi itu sibuk menatap remaja di sebelahnya tanpa berkedip. Seperti yang ia duga, sosok itu—seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang menyimpan suatu rahasia. Rahasia yang tersembunyi rapat di balik kesendiriannya.

Zhoumi—remaja berambut merah—kembali melanjutkan ceritanya ketika merasakan tak tanda-tanda bahwa Siwon akan membuka mulut atau menyela-nya dengan pertanyaan. "Memang konyol sekali menduganya vampir hanya karena darah yang berceceran di sekitar tubuhnya tapi ada beberapa hal yang memperkuat—"

"Apa?" Siwon bertanya tak sabar, ia tak bisa menahan image calm-nya kalau sudah menyangkut sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu menarik dimatanya.

"Kau perhatikan saja fisiknya. Mulai dari kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang selalu menatap dingin seakan hendak menerkam siapa saja lalu tubuhnya yang selalu terlihat kurus dan rapuh, itu semua memperkuat dugaan mereka. Semakin banyak yang percaya dan menyadarinya maka semakin sepi-lah dia walaupun sebelumnya ia memang tak punya banyak teman atau bahkan teman dekat. Jujur saja, aku sedikit prihatin padanya," helaan napas panjang Zhoumi menjadi bunyi selingan dari berbagai tanya yang mulai timbul dan muncul di benak Siwon. Ia memutuskan memperhatikan sosok itu lagi setelah Zhoumi beralih pandangan. Saat itu juga kedua manik mata Siwon menubruk lembut sepasang iris milik sosok itu; iris yang memancarkan ketajaman yang siap menerkam, persis seperti apa yang Zhoumi katakan. Tapi Siwon sama sekali tak berniat beralih. Entah kenapa ia menemukan kenyamanan di kedua binar mata itu.

.

-o0o-

.

"Hai," Siwon melambaikan tangannya pelan bersamaan dengan lengkungan indah yang terpahat di wajah sempurnanya. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok yang duduk kaku dengan tatapan datar yang dingin dan menusuk. Mengabaikan tatapan tak bersahabat, dengan santainya Siwon duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah _namja_ berambut ikal auburn itu.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk olahraga? Atau mungkin sekedar pemanasan untuk sendi-sendi tulangmu?" pertanyaan bernada ramah Siwon hanya berbalas tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu tidak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan memilih beranjak bangkit; pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi niatnya harus tertunda ketika Siwon mencekal pergelangan tangannya, seolah _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu melarangnya beranjak dengan tegas.

Dingin.

Beku.

Siwon bisa merasakan tangan itu dingin sekali seperti salju yang membeku bahkan –mungkin- lebih dingin dari itu. Saking dinginnya Siwon sampai melepaskan cekalannya secara tiba-tiba dan memperlihatkan kekagetan yang tak bisa ia tutupi lagi. Jadi benarkah? Benarkah Cho Kyuhyun adalah makhluk dingin bertaring yang menghisap darah? Mungkin ya, karena _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak antusias seperti _namja_ lainnya dalam pelajaran olahraga. Apakah itu artinya ia benar-benar vampir? Vampir yang takut sinar matahari? Entahlah, Siwon masih belum berani mengambil kesimpulan.

"Satu lagi bertambah manusia bodoh yang seenaknya menggangguku," suara sinis Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon sebelum _namja_ berkulit dingin itu merapatkan hoodiesnya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Siwon tak berniat mengejar atau mengatakan kalimat apapun. Ia menghempaskan diri ke bangku yang tadi sempat Kyuhyun duduki. Kedua tangannya menarik-narik kasar surai hitam nan halus miliknya.

Entah kenapa hatinya meringis pedih mendengar kalimat nada sinis meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan yang paling ia sesalkan kenapa harus nada sinis seperti itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mau repot-repot melontarkan satu kalimat untuknya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya.

Kedua tangan Siwon beringsut dari helaian rambut gelapnya. Ia memandang lekat kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah. Masih jelas terasa sentuhan kulit dingin itu di permukaan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Sentuhan yang mengirimkan friksi-friksi ketentraman yang membawanya pada suatu kenyamanan yang tak terelakkan.

Sejak awal mendengar cerita Zhoumi, Siwon selalu mencoba menepis dan mengenyahkan dugaan terpahit mengenai Kyuhyun, bahwa _namja_ yang membuatnya begitu tertarik itu adalah makhluk _Immortal_. Ia tak percaya meski Zhoumi sudah menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang kuat. Ia tak butuh itu atau ia tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Selama ia merasakan perasaan menyenangkan dari sentuhan kulit dingin itu maka ia akan terus mencoba berdekatan; merasakan sentuhan lebih yang mungkin bisa membuncah hasratnya.

"Pantas saja vampir itu menyendiri di gudang, kau menjajah kediamannya rupanya," sebuah suara menghantam lamunan Siwon yang dalam satu kedipan mata langsung membuyar. Siwon mendongak dan mendapati sosok _namja_ tinggi berambut merah tengah bersedekap dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau masih tak percaya kalau dia itu vampir?"

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya, "Vampir hanya mitos. Makhluk _immortal_ itu tidak ada karena keabadian itu hanya milik Tuhan,"

"Oh _Well_, sekarang kau menyanggah dengan membawa-bawa Alkitab segala. Gigih juga kau ternyata. Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan keanehan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Alkitab, Tuan Pastur," ujar Zhoumi dengan kekehan kecil yang bermaksud untuk sekedar meledek Siwon. _Namja_ bermarga Choi itu mendengus pelan tanpa ada niat untuk membantah maupun memperpanjang percakapan tidak berbobot antara dia dan Zhoumi.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya? Apa vampir itu memukul atau membuatmu terluka?" Siwon menaikkan salah satu alisnya seraya menatap Zhoumi bingung.

"Tidak, kami hanya… berbicara," 'dan sedikit bersentuhan yang membatku nyaris melompat' imbuh Siwon dalam hati.

"Kau yakin?" kedua manik mata Zhoumi menatap lekat keseluruhan tubuh Siwon lalu berhenti tepat di ceruk leher Siwon, Zhoumi mendekat lalu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu jemari panjang _namja_ berdarah cina itu langsung menyibak kerah seragam Siwon. "Ya, kau benar. Tak ada luka ataupun dua lubang di lehermu. Padahal aku sudah berspekulasi kalau ia membuatmu menjadi bagian dari bangsanya,"

Siwon menepis tangan Zhoumi dengan kasar, "Kau aneh," dengusnya seraya beranjak bangkit.

"Well, tidak aneh kalau kau mau meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuk melihat kolong meja Kyuhyun itu," secara refleks Siwon membungkuk dan bau amis yang karat langsung menerpa hidungnya. Pandangan Siwon begitu miris ketika melihat ceceran cairan merah di kolong meja Kyuhyun. Ketika menelaah lebih jauh ternyata asalnya dari tas Kyuhyun. Dimana ada kantung plastic darah yang kosong di dalamnya.

"Sekarang kau masih mau menyangkal, Siwon-_ie_?"

* * *

Siwon tak bisa menghentikan langkah cepatnya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ bertubuh kurus dipermainkan oleh beberapa _namja_ bertubuh besar dan tegap. Secara terang-terangan ketiga _namja_ itu membawa Kyuhyun ke pinggiran jalan yang sepi setelah sebelumnya menarik _namja_ berambut coklat gelap itu dari tempatnya berteduh.

"—dasar lintah bertaring! Kajja, kita lihat apa yang ia bawa dalam tas lusuhnya itu," salah satu _namja_ bertubuh paling besar merampas tas Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh kurus itu sedikit limbung akibat kehilangan keseimbangan sejenak.

"Jangan mengganggunya!" dengan sigap Siwon merampas balik tas Kyuhyun sebelum _namja_ bertubuh besar itu sempat melihat isinya. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu menggeram kesal dan melayangkan tatapan murka pada Siwon sebelum menodorong _namja_ bermarga Choi itu dengan kasar.

"Apa urusanmu, murid baru! Jangan karena Appamu donator terbesar di sekolah lalu kau bisa seenaknya jadi pahlawan di siang hari. Kita tidak sedang berada di sekolah sekarang dan artinya aku tidak takut padamu!" ancam _namja_ itu sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berkelahi. Siwon hendak membalas serta melayangkan beberapa 'hadiah' yang pantas untuk _namja_ kurang ajar itu, namun niatnya mulianya sirna ketika mendengar gelak tawa kedua teman si _namja_ bertubuh besar yang eksistensinya terlupakan oleh Siwon.

"Khukhukhu… coba lihat vampir dengan hood_ie_s ini. Untuk apa memakai hoodies di musim panas, anak aneh? Ohya, aku lupa kau vampir gila yang takut sinar matahari,"

"Coba kita lihat apa kulitnya akan terbakar seperti kertas setelah hoodiesnya tak ada?"

Kedua _namja_ itu langsung berlari dan menarik temannya yang bertubuh besar menjauh setelah berhasil menarik paksa hood_ie_s tebal yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Siwon membatalkan niatnya untuk mengejar ketiga _namja_ kurang ajar itu ketika mendengar rintihan kesakitan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mati-matian untuk berdiri tegak. _Namja_ yang kini hanya berbalut seragam berupa kemeja lengan pendek itu terlihat menahan sakit dan memegang kepalanya dengan gerakan yang tak jelas. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Siwon mendekati remaja kurus itu dan baru menyadari kalau kulit remaja yang selalu menyita pikirannya itu tidak lagi pucat, kulit itu merah—merah padam. Membuat kulit yang membalut tubuh ramping itu terlihat seperti terbakar.

Mengenyahkan seluruh pertanyaan dan kebingungannya, Siwon dengan serta merta memerangkap tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya. Memeluk begitu erat hingga sang matahari tak bisa menyentuh kulit rapuh itu barang sedikitpun.

"Bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu, bertahanlah!" hanya kalimat dengan nada berbisik itu yang sempat Siwon ucapkan sebelum ia merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam menusuk di lehernya. Pandangannya mengabur tertimpa sinar matahari yang entah kenapa membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya ketika akhirnya ia hanya mendengar erangan pelan Kyuhyun dan semua pandangannya berubah menjadi suatu kegelapan utuh yang begitu pekat.

BRUKKKKK

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Seorang _namja_ manis dengan senyum yang begitu tulus adalah hal yang pertama kali Siwon lihat ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan penglihatannya secara sempurna. _Namja_ manis itu menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah kental dengan campuran beberapa biji kecil. Siwon mengernyit tak mengerti, ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan ruangannya sekitarnya daripada menerima gelas berisi cairan aneh itu.

"Dimana aku?"gumamnya.

_Namja_ manis itu memperlebar senyumnya tanpa berniat berhenti menyodorkan gelas di tangannya pada Siwon, "Di rumahku—ah maksudku di rumahku dan Kyuhyun,"

"Kyuhyun?!" saraf impuls Siwon bereaksi secara refleks ketika mendengar nama _namja_ yang disayanginya itu. di sayangi? Sayang? Ya, ia merasa itulah kalimat yang benar untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Nah, kau langsung memiliki tenaga ketika mendengar namanya," _namja_ manis itu terkekeh kecil. Ia makin mendekatkan gelas di tangannya ke tangan Siwon. "Ini hanya jus tomat biasa untuk menambah darah. Baringkan kembali tubuhmu! Kalau kau sudah minum jus itu dan berbaring sejenak maka akan ku ceritakan bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang,"

Siwon menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menerima jus tomat tersebut dan meminumnya secara serampangan. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah tadi sedikit beranjak ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun keluar dari mulut _namja_ manis itu. Rasa berdenyut dan perih berkolaborasi menusuk lehernya ketika secara tak sengaja menyentuh bantal di bawah kepalanya. Tangan Siwon beringsut meraba lehernya dan menyadari ada kapas dan plester yang melekat disana. Bisa Siwon rasakan kalau itu adalah sebuah luka yang bukan sekedar luka kecil melainkan luka yang mengeroak dalam namun tidak terlalu lebar.

"Kyuhyun yang memberikan luka itu. Ini semua karena kelalaianku menjemputnya. _Mianhamnida_," Siwon menoleh pada _namja_ manis dengan raut wajah merasa bersalah yang tidak tertutupi lagi. Siwon menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Gwencha_—" Siwon bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya luruh dari wajahnya dan menciptakan kesan pucat di garis wajah tampannya. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat ketika peristiwa tadi siang melintas di kepalanya. Peristiwa yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Siwon akan siapa Kyuhyun sesungguhnya.

"Kyuhyun mengigitku?" tanyanya persis gumaman.

Wajah _namja_ manis itu kembali terlihat menyesal, "_Ne_, tapi—"

"Apa aku akan berubah menjadi vampir juga?"

* * *

Jemari tangan Siwon menyusup di helaian rambut ikal berwarna coklat gelap milik _namja_ yang masih terbaring lelap di ranjangnya. Siwon meneliti setiap gurat yang mengalir di wajah tirus nan pucat milik sosok itu. Raut wajah itu terlihat lelah dan putus asa bahkan kesepianpun seakan memperlengkap itu semua. Ada keinginan besar untuk melindungi sosok rapuh itu. Keinginan yang menggiring perasaannya; yang ia tak tau pasti kapan tepatnya perasaan nyaman seperti saat ini mengalir di dadanya. Setiap ia menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh ramping itu ia merasa ada hasrat yang membuncah menggedor keras dadanya seakan siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kyuhyun menderita **Anemia Porphyria**. Kelainan pada proses biosintesis heme yang membuatnya sering kekurangan darah secara mendadak dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Tapi untunglah hanya **Cutaneous Porphyria** saja, dimana hanya kelainan fisik luarnya yang terganggu sedangkan organ dalam tubuh tidak mengalami kerusakan berarti,"

"Kelainan fisik luar?" Siwon membeo kalimat yang tidak bisa dicernanya dengan baik sedangkan tatapan matanya masih terpaku pada satu objek. Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya seakan takut ada yang menyakiti sosok rapuh itu lagi.

"Kulit yang memerah seolah terbakar ketika terkena cahaya matahari, kulitnya yang kehilangan pigmen secara utuh dan pertumbuhan tubuhnya yang—ya.. cukup menyedihkan,"

"Ciri-cirinya sama seperti vampir. Tak heran jika mereka menduga seperti itu,"

"Ya, benar. Padahal aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menjelaskan hal ini pada teman-teman Kyuhyun namun mereka tetap memvonisnya sebagai vampir. Vampir modern kata mereka," namja manis itu tertawa pelan dengan nada miris yang tersirat jelas. Ia kesal sekali ketika mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapat perlakuan menyedihkan hanya karena tak bisa menahan diri saat ada event donor darah di sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah menduga. Makhluk _immortal_ bernama vampir itu memang tak ada. Mereka hanya mitos yang mengada-ngada," gumam Siwon seraya menelusuri tiap senti kulit wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan jemari tangannya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari aliran panas menderanya saat sentuhan itu tercipta.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun menggigitmu?"

Siwon berjengit dan mengerling pada _namja_ manis itu sejenak sebelum kembali focus pada raut indah di hadapannya.

"Apa? Katakanlah,"

"Penyakitnya semakin parah. Kulit rapuhnya tidak bisa lagi menerima suntikan darah meski ia sangat membutuhkan darah untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Obat penambah darah justru membuatnya muntah-muntah dan alergi. Maka sejak itulah akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya darah sebagai topangan hidupnya dengan cara diminum langsung. Tak ada masalah berarti selain kemampuan menahan sakitnya yang makin melemah,"

"Jadi ia menggigitku karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita tadi?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu,"

Siwon mengecup bibir sosok itu sekilas sebelum memasang senyuman penuh arti, "Kau tenang saja, hyungnim. Mulai besok aku akan membantumu untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup,"

-END-

AN: Maaf ya kalo fict ini ancur, lebur, jelek, berantakan, abis idenya ngelintas gitu aja trus ngetiknya secepat mungkin biar idenya gak ngacir, jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo atau semacamnya saya lagi males baca ulang atau ngedit2 hohoh

Mind to rev_ie_w?


End file.
